


Kara's Very Special Thank You

by lanalucy



Series: Academy Frakbuddies [9]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha Males, Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Frak Buddies, Friendship, Moving, Pre-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Prompt: Surprise!Alpha, Helo/Kara, Helo takes it up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara's Very Special Thank You

Kara and Karl were in her new place, both hot and sweaty from moving what little she had in the summer heat. He flopped down on what passed for a couch and she collapsed on top of him.  
  
“Ooof. Gods, Kara. What the hell?”  
  
“I thought I’d thank you for your help.”  
  
“On my lap?”  
  
“A special thank-you, Helo. I can talk to you the whole time. We both know how much you like that.”  
  
“You’re not doing anything to me as long as you smell like this. Shower.”  
  
She wiggled on his lap. “I don’t wanna shower yet. I’ll just get hot and sweaty again.”  
  
He picked her up and put her on her feet. “Shower. Now, Kara.” He watched her face register the change in his voice, and her breathing quicken.  _See? I know how to christen your new apartment._    
  
Kara gave him another inscrutable look and meekly (well, meekly for her) walked to the head, stripping on the way.  _I’m not just giving it to him. Not like last time. Even if I did love it._  She got herself wet down and wasn’t really surprised when Helo stepped in with her.  _Gods, he’s pretty. Prettier naked._  She made a production out of washing her hair, making sure her breasts jiggled to proper effect.  
  
“You know that’s not working, Kara. You’re not distracting me.”  
  
“Yes, I am.” She looked down. “I’m distracting you just fine.”  
  
“Fine. You are. But it won’t work. This is my thank-you. I get it the way I want it.”  
  
“And how do you want it? Let me guess.” She exaggeratedly licked her lips.   
  
“You got the soap out of your hair?” At her nod, he added, “You’re right. On your knees.”  
  
She pressed herself against him and slowly went down, rubbing on every inch of him on the way, until she was looking up at him with her mouth a breath away from his cock.   
  
He groaned at the contact but recovered. “Get to it, Kara. No more teasing. You know what happens if you tease me.”  
  
She remembered. It had been fun, but much more intense than she wanted things to be today. She circled the base of his cock with two fingers and her thumb, rubbing her thumb along the soft skin. She looked up at him as she licked at him, bottom to top, top to bottom. She had half-expected him to do exactly what he did: held her head as he pushed the tip into her mouth.   
  
“Stop. Teasing.”  
  
She sucked him deeper into her mouth, tightening her lips, pushing at him with her tongue. She pulled back until he was just barely still in her mouth, and they both groaned when she pushed all the way back down.  
  
“Gods, Kara. You’re so good at this.”  
  
She smiled as best she could around him. Pulled back. Ran her tongue around the ridge at the top. Pushed back down again. She sped up the friction of her fingers and sucked harder, tighter. In mere moments, she was the one in control and he was panting, “Kara, Kara, Kara,” as he spilled into her welcoming mouth.  
  
Her pleased “Mmmm,” got a “Frak,” from him in response.   
  
She stood up and took care of washing herself while he was still recovering. She was pretty sure he wasn’t done with her yet, and she might as well be clean for it.


End file.
